The present invention relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, to a hand tool with at least one embossed character.
Conventional hand tools, such as pliers and wrenches, generally include a handle having a marking unit in the form of recessed size-indicating letters formed on a surface thereof by pressing. Other marking units, such as marks or patterns, can also be formed on one or more surfaces of the handle by pressing for advertising purposes.
During formation of a marking unit, a surface of the handle is pressed by a die with an embossed section to create a groove in the surface of the handle while forming the marking unit in the form of letters, a pattern, or a figure. However, an area of the surface adjacent to the peripheral edge of the marking unit collapses due to pressing of the die during punching. A spacing between a bottom face of the groove and the surface of the handle is small, such that the letters, pattern, or figure can not provide a clear indication effect. Furthermore, in a case that the hand tool has to be treated (such as electroplating) after pressing, the area of the groove is small and, thus, difficult to proceed with electroplating, and dirt is liable to accumulate in the groove. Further, after a period of time of use of the hand tool, the marking unit becomes vague due to wear.
Thus, a need exists for a hand tool with a clear marking unit to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.